1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the transmission and reception of voice and data signals and, more particularly, to the control of the path of voice and data signals received from a plurality of different input sources and to the control of the path of voice and data signals transmitted to different destinations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable computers such as lap-top computers are well known. Similarly, data networks such as those known as local area networks (LAN) are also well known. It is also well known to control radiotelephone transceivers by microprocessors as is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,486,624 of Puhl et al.
There have been numerous attempts in the past to combine general purpose computers, normally portable or lap-top computers, with various degrees of telephone transmission capability. It is certainly common and well established to have a built-in modem to modulate and demodulate signals between the computer and a telephone. U.S. Pat. No. 4,533,791 issued to Read et al shows a computer with a built-in conventional telephone. U.S. Pat. No. 4,577,068 of Kelly et al shows a telephone cradle which can be used with a computer or communication terminal. U.S. Pat. No. 4,571,456 of Paulsen et al shows a lap-top computer adapted to incorporate an acoustic coupler or telephone handset. A portable information display, which incorporates what appears to be a standard modem, is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,496,943 of Greenblatt. U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,127 of Neely et al discloses a vehicle computer which makes use of a communication's controller. A computer equipped with an infrared or other line-of-sight transmitter is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,456,793 of Baker et al.
The present invention is intended to provide a solution to various prior art deficiencies which include the inability to transmit voice and/or data signals by either cellular telephone or landline from a lap-top or portable computer and receive voice and/or data signals at the same lap-top or portable computer using a cellular handset, a speaker phone, a telephone-type headset and a modem.